


The Devils of Salem

by Icedancer487



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedancer487/pseuds/Icedancer487
Summary: Prequel to the Vampire Diaries. The once prosperous city of Salem is soon thrown into utter chaos. As mass hysteria breaks out among the public, Grace Webb must choose between doing what is right and what is best for her family. No matter what the decision someone will end up dead. There are currently 2 sequels planned, and i will introduce members of the original family in each of them





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Prequel to the vampire diaries that takes place during the Salem Witch, all oc characters are mine besides established characters from the show. There are currently 2 sequels planned, and i will introduce members of the original family in each of them.

Prologue  
January 1675  
In a two-story house near the outskirts of Salem a young woman by the name of Fanny was currently giving birth to her and her husband Jacob's first child. Inside the room with her was Rebecca Nurse, who had gone through this 8 times and helped many women in the village deliver their children.

“You must push dear” Rebecca commanded.

“I-I a-am P-Pushing” Fanny said as she pushed.

“I see the head. Just one more big push and it will be all over” Rebecca said.

Fanny gave one more big push and screamed the loudest that she had since she went into labor that afternoon.

Outside the room, Jacob Webb was pacing back and forth ever mummering prayers to god that his wife and child would be ok. Hearing his wife's screaming in pain was difficult to listen to, but he was determined to be there for her when the child was finally born. Suddenly to his surprise the screaming stopped and was soon replaced by the sound of a wailing child.

“Thank you, lord,” he said in relief.

After a few minutes, Rebecca Nurse came out of the room

“Tell me is my wife and child alright, Rebecca” Jacob asks.

Rebecca just smiled at him and said “Your wife and daughter are doing just fine.

“Daughter?” Jacob asks. 

“Yes, a little girl. You may go in now to see both of them” Rebecca said stepping away.

After Rebecca left to go downstairs to clean herself up, Jacob just stood there. He must admit he was a little surprised, he supposed he always thought his first born would be a son to carry on the family name, but he supposed that god himself wanted him to have a daughter instead of a son. Jacob slowly walked into the room and saw his wife smiling down at the baby, who was wrapped in a white blanket. Fanny looked up to her approaching husband.

Fanny just smiled at him and said, “I know it's not the son you wanted, but she's beautiful and she's got your eyes.”

Jacob walked over so he could get a better look at the child. Fanny adjusted the baby in her arms for Jacob to see. Jacob was surprised to see that the child did indeed inherit his dark brown eyes.

“Would you like to hold her” Fanny asked.

Before Jacob could reply, Fanny already was pushing the baby towards him. Jacob slowly lifted the baby in his arms and held her close to his chest. The baby looked up at her father and smiled at him. Jacob smiled at this action. He now knew it didn't matter if she was a boy or not, this was his child now regardless of the gender. He knew he would protect his little girl with his life and when the time came for her to start courting he would not make it easy on any boy.

“What do you think we should name her” Fanny asked.

Jacob studied the infant for a moment before he finally decided.

“I want to name her Grace” Jacob said.

“Why Grace?” Fanny asked.

Jacob just smiled at his infant daughter and said “Because Grace means God's favor, and this child is god's gift to us.”

As Jacob continued to pay attention to the baby Fanny couldn't help but worry about her little Grace. Fanny knew Grace had inherited her magical abilities, just from a simple kick in the womb. She worried that when Grace's magical abilities would eventually develop in childhood, Jacob would see. Jacob knew nothing of her family's history in witchcraft and she was determined to keep it that way because of her husband's devotion to god and what he believes to be the devil's work. She wasn't going to keep her family's legacy hidden from her daughter, no Fanny was proud of her heritage and wanted Grace to be too. It was going to be a very tricky situation indeed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
February of 1692- Present Day

The sun slowly rose over the town of Salem, and already people were up and getting ready for the day. In one house with stones serving as a gate, a young girl of 17 years of age named Grace was getting ready for the day.

“Grace breakfast is almost ready” her mother called from outside her door. 

“Alright I will be down shortly mother” Grace said as she finished putting some of her long wavy dark hair in a bun while letting the rest of it down.

After adjusting her black dress, Grace headed downstairs to join the rest of her family. 

The Webb family sits together holding hands, having their daily morning prayer before they eat.

Jacob began with the morning prayers “Heavenly father, thank you for blessing this meal and protecting our family from the devil through the night as we slept. I pray that you continue to guide us every day, in the lord's name amen”

“Amen” Grace and Fanny followed before they started to eat.

“Dear, did Grace tell you she found employment with Rebecca Nurse” Fanny asked starting off the conversation.

“No when did this happen?” he asked with a bit of surprise.

“A few days ago, while you were away in the neighboring town, Rebecca hired Charlotte and me to help her around her house” Grace said with a small smile.

“God bless that women's soul. Living as long as she has, she needs all the help she can get around the house” her mother said.

“This is indeed good news. Grace is finally making the transition into adulthood” her father said with a hint of pride.

Fanny agreed with her husband and playfully teased her daughter by saying “Yes indeed. I suppose the next step will be marriage”.

“Mother” Grace said in shock. 

Her father just smirked and said “Fanny, you know she's still a young girl. I would think by her next birthday she should be ready for marriage.”

“Well at least working for Rebecca will give you more experience on how to take care of a household” Fanny pointed out.

“When do you start” Jacob asked.

“Today after services are over, Charlotte and I will walk over with her to her home” Grace informed them. 

Jacob quickly got up out of his seat after realizing what time it was. “I didn't realize how late it was getting, we must hurry services begin in an hour”.

Fanny herself also got up and look towards Grace “Come on dear let’s hurry and clean up”.

Jacob went out and got the horses and the wagon ready as Grace and Fanny finished cleaning up.

“I did not realize we slept in so late. What would all the other ministries think of me” Jacob said as soon as he finished helping Fanny and Grace into the wagon

“Father, it happens to the best of people who work diligently” Grace said rolling her eyes over how worried he was over being late.

Fanny looked at her husband and said “She's right dear, now I would suggest going if you want to make it to services on time, what would the towns people think of their own pastor being late to services”

“I would rather not find out” he said with a smirk.

Grace’s POV  
Soon we came upon the church, where most of the town was starting to arrive. Father quickly stopped the wagon and tied up the horses, before coming over to help Mother and I out of the wagon. 

As I stepped out of the wagon I saw Reverend Samuel Parris making his way towards us. My opinion of our Reverend was not a favorable one at all, the man displayed a certain arrogance that did not sit well with me, and I knew my mother felt the same way. However, we could not rely this opinion to father since he holds the Reverend in high regards due to his position.

“Jacob Webb there you are, I was afraid you had taken ill” he said as him and my father shook hands.

“It was a late morning I’m afraid, I’m just glad we made it on time” Father said. 

Reverend Parris then turned to my mother and I and kissed both of our hands as custom and said, “As always, it's very nice to see your beautiful family again”.

“Always a pleasure Reverend” Mother said giving him a slight bow and I quickly followed as well.

“By the way Reverend, have the new additions to the church been bought yet” Father asked.

“Yes, that’s what I need to discuss with you in private if you may” he asked.

Father gave my mother and I a quick kiss on the cheek before following Reverend Parris.

As soon as they were far enough I said to my mother “I still do not know how you show patience to that man, mother. I barely have the tolerance for the Revrend when we are in the same room.”

Mother just smirked and said “All in good practice dear. Though I do wish your father would stop investing so much money into the reverend's silly plans for the church. Now Reverend Parris wants to buy gold candlesticks for the meeting houses and new vessels for the sacraments.”

“It is fortunate that we are financially secure” I commented knowing that we will not be affected too much be these taxes being proposed by the church.

“Still though, all those other hard-working people who are not as lucky as we are. Their money is being wasted in Reverend Parris’s silly plans for the church, when it should be used on more important matters” Mother said with a degree of irritation in her voice.

“I quite agree with you on that matter” the recognizable voice of Theodore Griffin otherwise known as Ted to most called out.

Mr. Griffin and my mother both grew up together in England since their families have been allied to each other for centuries and they even migrated to the colonies around the same time as each other. 

Truth be told many wonder why my mother chose to marry a human instead of into the Griffin family where their magic would have become much stronger with their union. A lot of my mother’s relatives have disowned her because she married my father instead of another witch like herself.

Walking alongside Mr. Griffin was his 18-year-old daughter and my best friend Charlotte. It was only natural since our parents were such great friends, that we would spend much of our childhood together alongside her older brother Daniel. 

Mother shook Mr. Griffin’s hand and asked, “Ted my dear old friend how are you”?

“I'm doing great, I'm sure you've heard the news of our girls finding employment” he said gesturing to us. 

“I did, I must say it is hard to watch our girls grow into young women and before you know it marriage” Mother exclaimed.

“Mother not this again” I said groaning a bit from embarrassment.

“Oh, dear you know I’m just teasing you” she said.

“Please if it was only that easy for me. You know how my children are, being promiscuous with every boy and girl in town” Mr. Griffin said which in turn caused me to smile and holding in my laugh.

“You know us so well father” Charlotte said in a playful tone.

Suddenly the church bells began to ring signaling that there was only 5 minutes until the service began

Mr. Griffin turned to Charlotte and I and said “Girls why don't you go inside and save us a seat, Fanny and I will be in shortly.”

As we started walking into the church, I put one of my hands over my face from sheer embarrassment of my mother. It seems all she wants to talk about is marriage.

“Why must our families feel the need to constantly humiliate us so” I asked Charlotte.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and replied, “It is their job as parents embarrass us at every turn and being so domineering”.

We couldn’t help but break into laughter as we headed towards the front of the church to take our seats. As we made our way to the fronts I happened to notice the Griffins “Slave” Arlene Bennett sitting in the back with all the other slaves, but her back was sitting against the wall and looked to be in a great amount of pain. Before I could inquire Charlotte about it, her mother Carol had approached us. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, that each of her kids inherited from her.

“Have you seen your father, it’s not like him to be late” she asked.

“He is outside talking to Fanny” Charlotte said gesturing towards the door.

Her face went hard and looked furious. She made it no secret that she did not at all approve of the friendship between her husband and my mother.

“Girls go take your seats” She commanded as she made her way towards the door.

“Your mother looks absolutely furious” I commented as we sat down.

Charlotte just shrugged and said, “She is a very jealous woman, if my father doesn’t give her the attention she wants, she goes into one of her tantrums”.

I smirked and leaned a little closer to her and said, “Well I see where Daniel and you get it from”. 

Charlotte did a small gasp and said, “We are not that bad”.

“You and your brother must have flirted with almost every guy and girl in this town, see look” I said pointing to where Daniel was seen talking and laughing with a girl named Mary to prove my point.

“Ok I agree with you about Daniel, but I haven't flirted with every guy in the village. You know the farm boy Christian Davis who lives near Rebecca Nurse near the outskirts of town, I have not flirted with him because I know he likes you” Charlotte said.

“He does not” I said, not believing her.

“I have seen the ways he looks at you, when you’re not looking. He is glancing at you right now, look if you don’t believe me” she said.

I looked over and spotted Christian on the other side of the church and true to Charlotte’s word he was looking over at me with this weird expression. He quickly turned around when he saw me looking his way.

“I told you” Charlotte said as soon as I turned around with a smile on her face.

I just shook my head and said “It does not mean anything he was just probably looking around until services begin”. 

Before Charlotte could say anymore, my father had come out into the center.

“If everyone may be seated” he commanded. 

Normal POV  
For the next few hours Jacob was discussing God's mission and what roles they had in it. Than he went on to talk about the devil.

“The Devil is our most powerful enemy, here on earth. While he may not be physically among us, he's been known to cohort with witches. Witches are just as powerful as the devil, they take over your souls and bodies and make you a pawn of the devil” he lectured to the listeners.

Suddenly 9-year-old Betty Parris jumped up and started waving her arms while she screamed “WE'RE ALL DAMNED TO HELL”

Her father Rev. Parris slapped her and yelled “BETTY STOP IT”.

Betty turns her head around and starts to bark like a dog. Than suddenly Betty fell into the middle of the floor, and suddenly her arms and legs were twisting in such a way than it would make anyone sick. People were already up out of their seats and screaming as they watched, while others ran out of the church. Suddenly Betty's head did a 180 before finally she stopped and was laying on the floor unconscious.

Jacob ran towards Betty while screaming at everyone to exit the church immediately.

Everyone who was left quickly ran for the doors, including Fanny and Grace and The Griffin family. As everyone was leaving, Arlene who was still standing had a sly smile on her face as she watched everything unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there’s the first official chapter and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Since this does take place during the Salem witch trials, there are real historical people in her such as Betty Parris, one of the first accusers and her cousin Abigail. Hopefully I’ll get chapter 2 up for everyone soon.


End file.
